


Kissing Booth

by KayleeJohn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing Booths, M/M, Rivalry, i feel like i need to post something on ao3 to make up for lack of activity idk, idek how to tag this just read it, most of the characters are just mentioned idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeJohn/pseuds/KayleeJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry get up to some kissing shenanigans at the school fair. </p>
<p>Based on <a href="http://leprechauncupcakes.tumblr.com/post/70837124438/imagine-niall-opening-up-his-own-kissing-booth-for">this post!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Booth

It was never Niall’s intention to participate in the school fair but a well placed stink bomb and a badly timed charge lands him right in the captain’s seat on this crazy ship and, boy, is he ever excited. Note the sarcasm.

Niall’s first real mistake, other than following Louis when he says they should totally pull a massive prank on the school with the stink bomb only to wind up with detention, is just shrugging his shoulders carelessly when asked what booth he wants to take part in to serve out his detention. 

It’s a couple days later when they’re getting assigned that he does realize his mistake and, by then, it’s far  _far_  too late to do anything about it. ”Okay, Horan, Payne, Peazer, and Smith on the kissing booth.” 

Niall stops where he’s tossing a paper ball at Louis’ head across the classroom this little shindig is going on in to swing on the teacher in charge of the fair. He knows he has horror stricken across his face but he can’t gather up the strength to raise his cool mask of indifference because what the actual fuck.

"The who-what’s-it now?" Niall snaps jumping off the desk to pace up the aisle and stop in front of the teacher, crossing his arms imposingly over his chest. "That’s wrong. I’m not running a kissing booth."

The teacher looks down at her clip board and back up at Niall with bored eyes before she sneers. “Yes, you are. Now, Calder, Swift, and Tomlinson in the kitchen.” 

"That’s not fucking fair!" Niall snarls and throws an arm back at Louis because, god damn it, they did the same crime and they should get the same time for it. "He gets free food and I get syphilis?" The teacher barely spares him a sharp look before turning away and Niall knows this fight is lost.

So, Niall finds himself, bright and early on Saturday morning at his school, honest to god, the last place on earth he wants to be but detention at the fair is a lot better than standard detention. At least now he’s not just locked in a windowless room with twenty other miscreants but, instead, he’s actually outside. He counts it as a win.

Niall wanders around for a good twenty minutes, admiring the fair and the fun and the variety of food he’ll never get the chance to taste when someone grabs him and shoves him into this pink booth with large red letters and hearts in the place of vowels. He waves a half hearted hello to Danielle, Liam, and Sophia before he tucks himself into the corner and slumps against his dividers, waiting for his first victim - customer - to show up. 

Funnily enough, it takes an absurd amount of time for someone to come up to him, so long that Niall is starting to feel insulted. Obviously, the girls get the most, with pervy men and desperate teenage boys unable to get their tickets out fast enough - because  _clearly_  no one is trusted with money here so visitors have to go exchange their money for tickets of equivalent currency and, well, anyway.

Liam gets a fair amount of girls and, surprisingly, guys - because Liam is as straight as a ramrod - but guys as well as girls popping down a fiver ticket for a kiss from Liam and, at one point, Niall  _swears_  he hears a moan through the wall but he tries not to pay it any mind, humming the theme song to Ghost Busters until Liam’s customer walks away.

That’s not to say that Niall doesn’t get any customers because he does; hoards of girls with over-applied, sticky vanilla lip gloss and throngs of boys with dry, chapped lips and candy floss breath. He doesn’t really care if it’s a girl or a guy, just as long as they brushed their teeth in the last twelve hours. 

It’s after a guy with positively foul fish breath walks away that Niall tells Liam, Sophia, and Danielle that he’s going to the bathroom only to sink to the ground and curl up under his table, hugging his knees tight to his chest as he leans against the bottom of it. “Five minutes and I’ll go back.” Niall promises himself, letting his head fall back as he flutters his eyes shut. 

Unsurprisingly, that five minutes turns into something over two hours and Niall wakes with a jolt to the sound of metal grates shutting closed, echoing right to him as the sound bounces off the divider walls. Niall fumbles to crawl out from under the table, fixing his flopping hair back on his head as he glances around and the fair isn’t empty, per say, but there are a hell of a lot less people than when he ducked underneath. 

"Hey guys, I-," Niall stops talking as he leans back to see that Danielle, Sophia, and Liam have disappeared, their booths empty and their ticket jars gone. Niall digs his phone out of his pocket with haste, ignoring the seven messages he has from Louis to check the time and he lets out a curse once he sees that it’s just about half past three, half an hour before the fair is due to close at four but thirty minutes after the kissing booth shut down for the day.

"Fuckers left me." Niall coughs out, slamming his fist against the table but it just jostles his own ticket jar instead of relieving his anger. There isn’t really anything to be done other than grab his own jar and head off but Niall is going to give those three  _hell_ tomorrow, there’s no doubt about it. Niall moves to make his way out of the booth but a voice draws him abruptly back. 

"Hey, Blondie, got time for one more kiss?" The words sound like a cat call and Niall swings back around with a snarl but he stops when his eyes land on this absurdly tall guy in a stupid green and black jersey with bark brown hair just going  _everywhere_ and a stupidly wide smile streaking across acrid pink lips.

Niall can’t help it. He’s a flirt at heart and, though he hasn’t enjoyed his day in any sense of the word, by jove he is going to enjoy this moment. Niall stops mid step before bouncing back to the table of his booth, shoving his jar against the wall before he plants his hands into the table top and smirks wickedly. “I know those colours.” He speaks a little meanly, nodding at the guy’s jersey before he drags his tongue tantalizingly over his lips. “Didn’t know they let Elsworth trash in here.” 

The guy drops his head but he laughs, probably at the fact that Niall even recognized he was from a rival school but how could Niall  _not_  recognize. If he and Louis weren’t picking fights against their own administration, they were targeting another school, most of all the private high school across town, full of snot nosed, haughty brats.

"You know us," The guy raises his head before he shrugs his shoulders, raising a hand to scratch his fingers gently over the line of his jaw. "Elsworth likes to help charity cases." Niall hisses through his sneer before he hauls himself over the table, planting his feet dead in front of this  _asshole_  who is just an inch - or five - taller than Niall is and, really, no better or brighter than anyone else. 

Niall starts to speak, opening his mouth as he stares up at this jerk defiantly but, before he can, he’s cut off with a hand pressed tight to his lips. “You didn’t answer my question.” The guy says, smirking as Niall tries, and fails, to pry him off. “This is a kissing booth after all.” 

When Niall licks against the guy’s palm, he jerks his hand away but his smile isn’t put out in any sense as he still leans in to bear down on Niall and Niall has to press back against the table, fisting his hands tightly around the edge of it just so that he can get an inch of space between them but the guy still steps closer. He presses his left hand flat to the top of the table beside Niall’s, so close he can feel the guy’s thumb nudging against his own in a touch as teasing as their proximity.

"We’re closed, in case you haven’t noticed." Niall tries to bark but his voice is subdued, lower than it had been before and he wants to curse himself out for it, wants to stomp his feet and wave his hands around in anger because he’s supposed to be doing the teasing, not the other way around and, damn it, this is not going at all how it had played out in his head.

"You’re still here, aren’t you?" The guy says and then he just looks Niall up and down with these  _hungry_  green eyes, accentuated only by the football jersey clinging to his chest, and the sight of it makes Niall curl up down to his toes, makes his throat close up and catch a breath in the back of it. 

Niall opens his mouth, either to speak or yell or moan maybe, Niall isn’t picky, but then the guy just wraps an arm around Niall’s waist and tugs him close, ducking down to seal their mouths together in a hot open mouthed kiss. Niall does actually moan now but it’s subdued as the guy licks through his lips and drags his tongue over the length of Niall’s agonizingly, making him keen high in his throat. 

Niall never closed his eyes, neither had this mystery guy, so they just stare at each other through hooded eyelids as Niall raises a hand to cup his throat and hold him still when the guy starts to pull away. Niall knows the kissing booth is only intended to share short pecks before moving on but, hey, they’re already closed and, fuck, this guy is a good kisser.

Though Niall tries to hold him close, the guy does eventually pull away from Niall’s lips, breaking their kiss with a soft pop, but it’s only to twist his head to the other side and duck back in, tongue first as their lips meet again. Niall feels like his heart is dancing somewhere around his throat, cutting off all air to his lungs as this guy fists a hand in the back of his shirt and hauls him closer, pressing their bodies flush together.

It winds down to Niall hopelessly thinking about cold showers and kittens and cursing himself for getting this worked up over a fucking kiss when the guy pulls away for the second time and Niall slumps back against the table, ducking his head as he takes a deep, guttural breath. It takes what feels like a minute for Niall to catch himself and, in that time, the guy crawls two fingers up Niall’s chest until he can tap them under Niall’s chin and raise his head slowly. 

"My oh my," The guy breathes softly, pressing the pad of his thumb against Niall’s bottom lip so that he can glide over it gently before he pulls away. "I’ll be seeing you again." He reaches over to tuck a fiver ticket into Niall’s jar before he backs away, grazing that same thumb across his lips in a slow tantalizing swipe. He spins away without a moment’s waste and the only thing Niall is left with are the letters S-T-Y-L-E-S on the back of that stupid jersey.

Niall doesn’t waste any time on formalities when he sees Louis next because he has to has to has to get this off his chest and it’s not as if he can just walk up to his parents and say, ‘hey I made out with this guy at the school fair’ even though, “He’s the most attractive fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life? And he’s kind a cocky asshole too but that’s probably okay because I really just want to suck his dick.” Niall shrugs at the way Louis pulls a face and turns back to the potatoes he’s peeling in alongside him.

It would be an understatement to say that Niall thought about this Styles guy when he got home, like some over attached girlfriend. Niall has no illusions that he’ll most likely never see Styles again in his mortal life, someone that attractive doesn’t hang around for long, but Niall sees absolutely no harm in day dreaming and imagination. “My god,” Niall puts down his peeler again and rubs a clammy hand over his thigh lightly. “I would climb him like a fucking jungle gym first chance I got.”

"Niall!" Louis roars, slamming his potato down so hard it mushes up on one side. "I love you like a brother but I do  _not_  want to hear about how you want to fuck this Elsworth cunt!” 

Niall arches an eyebrow at Louis testily before he smirks and nods his head. “Yeah, okay, fine.” For a moment, Louis looks grateful as he picks up potatoes and his peeler again but he misses Niall’s smirk and that is his greatest downfall. “As long as I don’t have to hear how much of a hard on you have for Eleanor anymore.” 

Louis gurgles at the words and stiffens, dropping potato and peeler to the table so loosely that they roll off and disappear to the floor. “You fucker,” Louis gasps, darting his head up to glare at Niall before he glances around to where Taylor and Eleanor are stood across the kitchen as if to check if they heard.

The way Eleanor has blush painted across her cheek and Taylor is staring right at the two of them with this amused grin on her lips is plain that they did and Louis snarls before he makes to dive across the table to grab at Niall’s shirt.

"Horan! Tomlinson!" A shouting voice draws them away before they can even begin a fight and they turn to stare as a teacher walks into the room. "Lest you want more detention, I suggest you  _step away_.” Louis takes a big step back, almost as if to taunt, but the teacher barely pays him any mind before she turns to Niall and points at the door. “Your booth, Horan.”

"But, but," Niall stutters, pointing back at his station where he’s peeled a good dozen potatoes but the teacher arches an eyebrow at him imposingly as if to show that he doesn’t have a choice. He sighs and hunches over, wipes his hands on his pants before he troops out. It takes him under five minutes to get to the kissing booth and only because he dallies around for the longest time, admiring the wares of different stands. 

He does eventually make it to the booth but he sneers at the way Liam gives him a jovial hello. “Oh hi there, guys.” He snorts as he crosses his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes testily. “Hey, thanks for waking me up yesterday.  _Really_  appreciate it.” 

Danielle gives him a once-over before twisting away, tapping her nails against the table. “I’m not the one who fell asleep.” She speaks smartly and Niall just sneers at her back before going to his own table and then he just waits. The day passes much like the previous one had, a fair amount of kisses but far in between, and Niall finds himself bored and tired in the same way but he refrains from sleep this time because he’d rather not have a repeat day. 

It’s just getting to three o’clock, something like seven minutes to, but the rock Niall felt in the pit of his stomach this morning has not gone away and is it ever irksome. Niall’s just trying to figure out why it’s there and what it’s from, jostling the tickets in his jar absent-mindedly, when a roll of ten tickets is dropped onto the table in front of him and he stares at them in shock.

Niall cranes his head up slowly, certain he has this stupid gape on his face because here is Styles, standing there with that same smirk but, today, he’s wearing a plain white shirt and jeans and Niall kind of wants to punch his nose in because how the hell can someone really look that good in monochrome.

"Told you I’d be back." Styles grins wide, quirking his eyebrows up in a tease before he hunches over the table to put he and Niall at the same level and it’s only when he’s close that Niall realizes he’s chewing a piece gum in this obnoxious, sinfully pleasing way and Niall wants to both slap him away and tongue that piece of gum right from his mouth, probably both at the same time.

Niall eyes Styles slowly before he slouches back in his chair, scratching his nails against the line of his throat as he turns his eyes away. ”I didn’t think you would honestly.” Niall shrugs his shoulders before he takes Styles in as a whole, setting his eyes level with Styles. “You lot aren’t exactly known for your honesty.” The words have intent to sting but the sheer grin that spreads on Styles’ face makes Niall huff defiantly and twist away, crossing his arms over his chest testily.

"I have ten tickets." Styles’ words draw Niall’s eyes back to him and he glances down at the bills on the table when Styles points at them. "Now," Styles crosses his arms over the table top so that he’s even lower and he can look up at Niall through his eyelashes. "Is that worth ten kisses or can we just have one really long make out session?" 

"What," Niall leans in like they’re sharing a secret, a mean smile spreads across his face. "Last time wasn’t enough?" 

Styles reaches out to graze his fingers over the side of Niall’s face, framing the swell of his cheek in an almost overly tender gesture that, again, makes Niall curl down to his toes. “Not nearly enough.” Styles breathes before he dives in and Niall meets him midway but the kiss isn’t nearly as hard as it seemed like it was going to be. Their lips catch right against each other this time but Styles still guides Niall closer with the hand on his cheek, drawing in tight when he stands up again.

The table juts into Niall’s waist painful because of the force he’s leaning into it with but all he can think about is getting closer as Styles flicks his tongue over the seal of Niall’s mouth until he spreads his lips, teasing their tongues together as he drops his hand to grab at Niall’s arm instead. “Get,” Styles groans with a sharp tug on Niall’s arm and that’s really all the prompting he needs before he climbs messily over the table. 

Styles grabs Niall by the waist and rears around, slouching back against the table so he can haul Niall up his body and scale a hand down his back only to push one back up under his shirt as the other tucks under his thigh. Niall just hooks his feet around Styles’ ankles and threads his fingers through Styles’ hair, moaning as he curls the tendrils around his fingers because it’s got to be a crime to have such soft hair and it  _will_ be detained.

A sharp shout makes them jerk apart, “Reel it in, Horan! It’s a kissing booth, not a snog booth!” The words make Niall stumble back in his step even as Styles fists a hand in the back of his shirt to keep him close.

Niall flails his hands out to catch himself, pressing his hands against Styles’ shoulders to keep from falling over before he swings around in a snarl. "Fuck off!" He doesn’t know who exactly he’s yelling at until he looks at them but he glares even more once his eyes land on Liam, accompanied by Danielle and Sophia as they head away with their ticket jars and a smirk, like the booth is closed now and Niall curses in his head because Styles must have some magical lips, making him lose minutes of his life just like that.

Niall jumps at the hand cupping his throat but Styles just ignores the taunting voices as he swings Niall around for a short kiss and there’s just the hint of smile spreading on Styles’ lips when he pulls away. “Friends of yours?” Styles asks, pressing his thumb into the line of Niall’s jaw.

A part of Niall wants to complain about the second kiss but then another part of him wants to rut filthily all over Styles’ chest. He settles for batting Styles off lightly and shuffling over to his own jar, shoving Styles' ten tickets in methodically. “They belong on your side of town.” Niall manages to gripe out, clenching his teeth at the mere thought of the haughty trio who aren’t so bad on their own but they, coupled with another, are like the four horsemen of the apocalypse.

Styles just laughs at the words, cocking his hip out to the side as he leans against the table. “That’s nice of you,” Styles pauses deliberately and Niall turns to look at him, meeting Styles’ eyes as he tests a word on his tongue. “Horan.” Styles says and he must like the way the name sounds on his tongue because the corners of his mouth hitch up just the slightest bit.

Niall just stares at him for a moment, dipping his head as he has a three second war inside of himself but, in the end, he just purses his lips and fills in the blanks. “Niall.” He says softly, glancing up at Styles with a challenge in his eyes but Styles’ smile never wanes.

Styles grins and holds out a hand and Niall almost reluctantly slides his palm into it. “Harry.” He says, shaking Niall’s hand with a firm shake before he pulls away and fixes his shirt with a well timed jerk. “I’ll see you.” Styles - Harry nods at Niall before he starts backing away in the exact same way he had yesterday.

"Unless I see you first." Niall blurts out for some reason and he immediately wants to smack his palm against his face because how cheesy can he get. Harry doesn’t falter though, if anything his smile grows  _even_  wider and he tosses his head back in a laugh before spinning around and heading off and a part of Niall wishes he’ll never come back because, god, he is so  _embarrassing_. 

Well, Niall gets his wish. The guy, Styles, Harry doesn’t show up at the school fair on Monday even though Niall purposefully lags behind after the booth officially closes for about ten minutes. He slouches away like a kicked dog and, though Louis asks on the way home, Niall really just doesn’t want to talk about it. He got his hopes up stupidly high and this is the fall down. He should’ve known it was to good to be true. He should’ve realized there was nothing there to begin with.

Niall resigns to head back to the booth on Tuesday, the second day for students to attend the school fair but last day of it all together. Niall is understandably happy that, in seven short hours, this whole thing is going to be over and he can return to his happy miserable life.

Niall is surprised, but in a good way, when Louis drops in around lunch and jokingly smacks a ticket down on his table. Niall plants a wet kiss to Louis’ cheek, waves him away before they get caught out of place, but it’s not a minute before Niall hears Louis’ voice again, crying out a name Niall would’ve never expected to hear. “Harry! I didn’t know you were here! What are you doing?” 

Niall launches forward over his desk to see Louis and Harry standing a bit down the lane and, when they pull each other into a hug, Niall leans so far he falls forward and crumples to the ground. He rushes to gather himself and prays that people haven’t noticed and people obviously have but Niall doesn’t give a shit about them.

Niall stands up and rushes over, stopping fast beside them and he knows he’s gapes shamelessly but third time’s the charm because Harry looks absolutely breathtaking and Niall is definitely a fan of his everything. “Wait, how the hell do you two know each other?”

Louis blinks at Niall before he grins and he loops an arm around Harry’s neck so casually that it nearly makes Niall cringe. “This is my rich bitch cousin, Harry.” Louis says jovially as if the answer was completely obvious and, oh, Niall feels a little dumb about his jealousy. Louis furrows his brow a little and Niall starts to back away because he  _knows_  where this conversation is going and he is not at all up for it but Louis darts forward to grab at his elbow and keep him close and Niall is  _fucked_. “How do you two know each other?” 

Niall sighs before he waves his hands at Harry in exaggerated gestures as if a simple wave wouldn’t suffice. “The Elsworth cunt?” Harry scoffs from beside but Niall isn’t paying him a single mind because one, he is Louis’  _cousin_ , when the hell did that happen, and two, he didn’t come yesterday so fuck him.

Louis turns on Harry with impassive eyes and Harry just shrugs his shoulders, dipping his hands into his pockets as he drops his eyes to the ground. “You’ve always talked about him. I had to come see for myself if he was as great as you always said.” 

"Wait," Niall turns from Louis to Harry and he just blinks all wide eyed with just the hint of a smile playing across his lips. "You came to see me specifically? Like this wasn’t a chance encounter?" Harry nods and Niall has the good graces to blush even if he reaches forward to shove against Harry’s arm lightly like some kid with a playground crush. "Why didn’t you just tell me that instead of being a weirdo?" 

Harry starts to answer but Louis claps a hand to each of their shoulders, shoving them together lightly before he starts jogging away. “That’s my cue to leave.” Louis shouts after them, waving a hand before he disappears in the throng and Niall faces Harry with hesitance, clutching his hands behind his back as he heads over to his booth just to make sure there isn’t anyone waiting, not that he would kiss them with Harry there.

Harry follows him over and leans in close as Niall perches on the edge of the table. “I’m sorry for not coming yesterday.” Harry says instead of answering any of Niall’s questions, and he reaches out a hand to graze over the line of Niall’s arm gently. “I meant to but I got caught up with some things.”

Niall glances down at Harry’s hand and, again, he’s torn. A part of him wants to keep this  _thing_ between them strictly clinical but then again, he wants to take Harry’s tickets and give him a kiss he’ll never forget. Niall shrugs in place of letting either side win, reaching up a hand to scratch at the line of his neck. ”You don’t owe me anything.” 

A warm smile spreads n Harry’s lips and he leans in just the slightest bit more, nodding his head as his hand slides down to touch at Niall’s waist. “I know.” He breathes before he snaps his fingers as if he’s just remembered something and he shrugs the book bag off his back. “Here,” Harry shifts Niall to the side gently before he upturns his pack and the sheer amount of tickets that pour out through the small opening in the zip makes Niall choke.

"That’s a shit ton of tickets!" Niall stumbles back in awe, wondering just how many are packed into that bag. He grabs the lot that have spilled out and starts shoving them back in before he realizes exactly what this all seems to be implying. If one ticket was a kiss, ten was a snog, then ten thousand have got to be, "I’m not having sex with you here." Niall blurts out, pulling his hands away as he tries to ignore the implications tied to the word ‘here’ because he didn’t say he wouldn’t have sex, period, just not  _here_  here.

"No!" Harry splutters, dropping his bag to the table before he palms a hand right down his face. "Maybe…" He ducks his hands into his pockets and shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe just a date?" He tries and Niall can’t even describe the relief he feels just settling over his shoulders. 

"Oh," He claps a hand to his eyes as he lets out a long, relieved sigh. "A date?" He eyes Harry almost warily because this seems like an awful tease but Harry doesn’t waver once so Niall nods his head and smiles lightly. "I can do that." 

Harry lets out this great whoosh of breath and leans back in against Niall, resting his forehead gently against the side of Niall’s head as he grins and Niall can’t help but reach out and punch at Harry’s hip, mumbling, “Stupid sap,” and okay, sure, this isn’t the same asshole guy Niall kissed three days ago but that doesn’t make him any less attractive. It just seems… right.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, stop asking, there is definitely going to be a part two! It'll be up soon!


End file.
